Un nuevo cielo
by omegaraziel
Summary: Le hacen una fiesta a Tsuna para celebrar que tomo el cargo de vongola después de dos meses de los sucesos con vindice, sin embargo el no recuerda nada, un día aparece una nueva chica a su clase alegando ser su esposa. mal summary pero denle una oportunidad no se arepentiran, (no yaoi odio el yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola aquí con otro fanfic, pero a diferencia del que ya subí este no se tratara ni de Tsunaxkyoko ni de tsunaxharu ni ninguna pareja de este maravillosa anime, se que me mataran por poner al decimo con otra que no sea una de sus dos enamoradas, pero sinceramente me aburrí de leer tanto de esta pareja a veces repitiendo un circulo vicioso donde Tsuna tiene que declarase a alguna de las dos así que decidí de hacer un tsunaxocc, no yaoi ya dejo advertido por que yo odio el yaoi de katekyo lo odio, lo siento por las fujoshis que quieren matarme en este momento, cualquier queja de fanfic, nos vemos en los reviews, así que comencemos con esta historia.**

**Un nuevo cielo**

** Prologo **

Sawada Tsunayoshi nunca fue alguien con talentos especiales o sobresaliente, tuvo que crecer en un mundo oscuro, lleno de soledad que las mismas personas a su alrededor producían.

Su infancia no fue tan llevadera, era muy torpe, inútil y mediocre en todos los aspectos pero siempre presentaba una sonrisa sincera sin importarle si lo insultaran o agredían , la sonrisa de Sawada estaba presente, sin embargo la luz de esa sonrisa se fue extinguiendo con forme pasaba el tiempo, se creó en el castaño un vacio que crecía mas cada que escuchaba su apodo, poco a poco fue aceptando ese apodo, apagando su luz lentamente hasta quedar totalmente oscuro y frio en el interior del castaño, acrecentando mas el vacio, un vacio que torturaba al castaño todas las noches con un dolor no físico, un dolor mas allá del cuerpo, un dolor sentimental.

En poco tiempo perdió su sonrisa, y sus brillantes ojos chocolates se opacaron mostrando un rostro que perdió su alma, sin sentimientos deprimente, la esperanza lo había abandonado.

Las burlas, ofensas, bromas y agresiones de sus compañeros le dejaron de importar, había aceptado su triste y cruel vida que llevaba llegando a un punto de perder todo sentimiento siendo solo un cuerpo vacio que lloraba todas las noches atormentándose por su ineptitud, había aceptado que era el dame Tsuna y no Tsunayoshi, había aceptado ser la burla de sus compañeros.

Aunque en el exterior no lo mostrara en su interior lloraba amargamente y ahogaba esos llantos y penas en las estupideces que el causaba para tener esa atención que poco a poco fue ocupando para esconder esos opacos ojos que delataban la amargura que las misma burlas produjeron. No quería quedarse solo, pensando que si se burlaban de él nunca tendría que experimentar de nuevo la fría soledad y el rechazo doloroso que producía aquel vacio aquel que lo torturaba noche tras noche.

Pero no era suficiente para callar su llanto y rellenar el vacío que crearon las mismas burlas que él había provocado y lo sabía.

Intento suicidarse pero su cobardía se lo impedían, había perdido toda razón de vivir, ni siquiera su propia familia pudo devolver la alegría que de niño emanaba por todos lados, tranquilizando a todos con aquella sonrisa que asemejaba al cielo, nadie pudo. Y cuando creyeron haberla recobrado su sorpresa fue que no era la sonrisa que siempre adorno la cara del castaño, no! esta era triste, forzada, melancólica y deprimente que escondía todo el dolor que el castaño atraves del tiempo había guardado.

Sin embargo nadie espero que la intromisión del arcobaleno pudiera devolver la sonrisa del castaño y consigo la luz que lo distinguía en el mundo oscuro en el que había crecido.

En poco tiempo Sawada estaba rodeado de personas que fueron intensificando el brillo de la sonrisa del castaño, otra vez esa sonrisa asemejaba al cielo, pero seguía existiendo aquel vacio que opacaba en ocasiones los ojos y la luz del castaño.

Pero de algo era consiente le agradecía al arcobaleno por entrometerse en su vida y volverla más… interesante, fue entonces que Sawada Tsunayoshi comenzó a crecer y dejaba ver de vez en cuando esa actitud de jefe que enorgullecía al arcobaleno , y todo era gracias a sus amigos y su familia.

Claro no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la mafia y en más de una ocasión la rechazaba alegando no ser el jefe y que nunca lo seria, pero al final acepto su cargo después de conocer mejor a su ancestro y darse cuenta que la única forma de proteger a su familia y amigos y mantenerlos alejado del mundo corrupto en el que Vivian era aceptado su responsabilidad y con todas sus fuerzas cambiar ese mundo corrupto cumpliendo el único deseo que su ancestro le dejo a su responsabilidad.

Volver a vongola a su gloria libre de corrupción, volverla una mafia noble que protege al débil sin importar el costo.

Dos meses transcurrieron desde los sucesos de la sucesión de los arcobalenos y el castaño había madurado lo suficiente para tomar el cargo de vongola, sin embargo todavía tenía varios cabos sueltos que debía solucionar si quería se jefe de la mafia.

Pero el principal era revelar sus sentimientos a la oji miel que lo traía de cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Desde que habían regresado del futuro el decimo vongola se había decidido en revelar sus sentimientos a Kyoko esperando ser correspondido, pero los acontecimiento que ocurrieron en su regreso lo envolvieron tanto que había perdido toda intención de hacerlo sin embargo, la calma tan esperada llego y consigo la oportunidad perfecta que no podía desperdiciar.

Le había contado sus intenciones a todos sus guardianes, si…. A todos, al principio Ryohei no lo tomo también pero después de que la lluvia y el cielo lo persuadieran lo convencieron llevándose el castaño solo una advertencia, pero algo era algo, y con el apoyo de sus guardianes no podía fallar, estaba seguro de eso.

Un día tomo valor citándola en la azote para al fin quitarse ese peso que lo abrumaba desde el momento que conoció a la oji miel, estaba confiado, seguro en cada palabra que le planeaba decir, sus guardianes crearon la oportunidad perfecta, nada podía salir mal, …. Eso creyó.

"Kyoko-chan me gustas "declaro el castaño mirándola a los ojos con tanta seguridad en su palabras pero al mismo tiempo con miedo.

Su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado, podía respirar con tranquilidad y en su interior una sonrisa brillante se dibujaba con esperanza, la misma esperanza de ser aceptado.

Pero….

"lo siento Tsuna-san pero "desvió la mirada apenada "yo no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, porque yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien"

La sonrisa del castaño desapareció al igual que su brillo, el vacio que creyó haber rellenado ahora se profundizaba mas volviendo a sufrir aquel dolor que no experimentaba desde que el arcobaleno había llegado a su vida, su cuerpo se helo, sintió como su corazón se partía a la mitad, todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba y sintió como las alas de confianza que sus guardianes le bridaron, le eran arrebatadas y se quemaban dejando sentir el ardor que lo devolvía a ese mundo oscuro del que había escapado.

No era un final feliz para él.

Intento con Haru pero fue el mismo resultado.

"Haru ve a Tsuna-san como su mejor amigo desu" mintió, lo amaba pero no deseaba ser la segunda opción de nadie y Tsuna lo sabía, su tan prodigiosa intuición se lo había repetido en más de una ocasión.

De nuevo estaba en aquel abismo donde volvió a perder su sonrisa y sus ojos se opacaron, no deja de tener aquel sentimiento de soledad aunque sus amigos y guardianes estuvieran a su alrededor, no las dejaría de proteger eran parte de su familia ahora, no por una confesión no aceptada las iba a olvidar como el resto de los hombres, no!, él las protegería aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Con el paso del tiempo terminaron esos dos meses de espera, había mejorado y no dudo ni un segundo en tomar el puesto de jefe, su temor aunque presente había disminuido, podía estar inseguro de muchas, excepto proteger a su familia y amigos, lo sabía muy bien, la única forma de mantenerlos alejado de ese mundo oscuro que tanto torturo al castaño, era que el mismo se sumiera en ese mundo convirtiéndose en el jefe tratando con todas sus fuerzas cambiarlo.

Reborn, todos sus guardianes estaban orgulloso, vieron crecer al castaño, lo vieron madurar tomando decisiones que si ellos las hubieran tomados posiblemente estarían muertos, sin embargo no estaba listos todavía tenían mucho que aprender y habilidades que pulir, y lo más importante terminar sus estudios secundarios para tomar el puesto, oficialmente el castaño era el jefe tomaba decisiones, recibía informes de las familias aliadas y noticias del mundo de la mafia, era como trabajar desde tu casa, pero las decisiones importantes la tomaba nono que permanecía en el castillo hasta que el castaño tomara su puesto en Italia, eso significa más trabajo para Tsuna, mas Reborn, mas entrenamiento y por su puesto mas Namimori –chuu. Pero nada les impidió festejar como solo los grandes lo hacían

Rentando por una noche el local más grande para fiesta de Namimori invitando a todos los compañeros de Tsuna, las familias, aliados y todo aquel que conozca y no conozca a Sawada Tsunayoshi, cuya razón de la fiesta (para los compañeros de Tsuna) era celebrar sin razón un capricho del castaño por crear la más grande fiesta pero los mafioso y los consiente de vongola era otra cosa.

Y claro el castaño no estaba de acuerdo, su intuición gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada bueno saldría de esa fiesta, no para nada parecida a las que hacían sus amigos de último momento donde todos cenaban y se divertían como la familia que era, cuya razón era por cualquier tontería, el juraba que seria así pero cuando se entero de lo grande u poco modesta que sería su reunión, sintió u viento frio que les estremeció todo el cuerpo pensado en las consecuencia que esta traería y el papeleo que a solo dos días de experimentar la agonía de leer y firman una montaña entera de estos documento ya empezaba a lamentarse haber convertido en el jefe.

Todo por culpa de la fiesta del siglo como la propaganda que sus queridos guardianes habían esparcido por toda namimori.

-Reborn no estoy seguro de esto- grito el castaño revolviéndose los cabellos mientras caminaban de un lado a otro por la alcoba.

Miro por la venta en dirección donde unas luces resplandecían con intensidad y el origen del eco que desde su alcoba escuchaba con claridad con "bienvenidos a la gran fiesta del siglo"

-ya no puedes retractarte, ya está hecha y todos te esperan- dijo el arcobaleno tomando una taza de café de quien sabe dónde.

-pero no conozco a casi nadie, la mayoría de las personas que irán son de otras escuelas que vieron el dirigible que voló por toda la ciudad, ¡POR TU CULPA!- grito aun más nervioso.

-y más personas te conocerán y te respetaran- se encogió de brazos.

-¡ME NIEGO A IR!-

El arcobaleno coloco la taza de café en una plataforma que desapareció en el suelo, transformo a su fiel camaleón en una pistola y apuntando a su alumno, provocando en el miedo.

-no me dejas mas opción dame-Tsuna-sonrió bajo su fedora- este es un nuevo invento de vongola, quiero ver si tiene efecto en ti.

-Re- Reborn que haces! no ¡ ¡no! Reborn ¡ESPERA! .

Un disparo fue lo único que recordaba el castaño el día de su supuesta fiesta, despertó a los días después sin recuerdo de lo sucedido siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como lo de ser jefe hubiera sido un día normal donde tomo el cargo de vongola y regreso a su hogar como si su viaje fue solo por un momento.

Sus guardianes le hablaban de la supuesta "colosal del decimo" como todos sus amigos y demás presente que la presenciaron, pero el no la recordaba, su mente estaba nebulosa y vagamente veía imágenes borrosas que las creía parte de algún sueño que tuvo por culpa de algún entrenamiento con su tutor espartano. Sin embargo todos seguían alegando sobre la supuesta fiesta.

Una semana transcurrió y sus compañeros seguían recodaban los sucesos de la fiesta legendaria que su dame-Tsuna ahora el respetado-Tsuna había hecho felicitándolo y preguntando cuando haría otra más colosal que la anterior.

Sin embargo el castaño seguía sin recuerdos alguno, solo el recuerdo de un disparo que le volvía a recordar las imágenes que creía que eran de algún sueño.

Pero no le daba tanta importancia, disfrutaba su vida tal y como estaba…. Tranquila.

Un día normal de clases, como todos los días el profesor entraba al salón y todos se dirigieron a su lugar, aclaro su garganta y miro a su clase.

-Clase hoy se integrara a nosotros una nueva estudiante, sean amables- pronuncio lo ultimo como una advertencia- por favor puedes entrar.

La puerta se abrió mostrando una joven de tez blanca con un cabello negro lacio hasta sus hombros y unos ojos naranja claro tan profundos que te cautivaban y le daban un aire de elegancia y de clase alta sin embargo su cara delicada y la expresión inocente emanaba ternura, aquella que dejo embobando a todo el aula deslumbrándose con la incomparable aura de tranquilidad y misterio que la joven propagaba por todo el aula de clases.

El corazón de la joven se le acelero al castaño que con conciencia e insistencia buscaba desde que había entrado al salón.

Tsuna no despejaba su vista, su corazón se acelero, comenzó a sudar y unas intensas ganas de besarla y abrazarla le nublaban sus sentidos, no necesito necesidad de conocerla para saber que tenía su misma edad y que tendría su misma estatura, aquellos ojos naranjas que miraban directamente a él, lo había atrapado desde el momento que planto su mirada en la bella joven, pensaba en el cielo cuando este atardece y la tranquilidad que se asemejaba con el aura de la pelinegra.

Su alrededor se pinto de blanco dejando a ellos solo con sus miradas entrelazada, pudiendo percibir el latido del otro con sus respiraciones sincronizadas y sus caras pintadas de un carmesí claro por la vergüenza y la sorpresa del saber que se miraban el uno con el otro como si tratara de ver el color de su alma.

Pero ese momento se disipo cuando la voz grave del profesor resonó en los oídos de los dos sonrojados provocando que la pelinegra despertara de su ensoñamiento.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth vermilion y vengo de Italia- dijo con un fluido japonés a pesar de ser extranjera.

Todos los del salón suspiraron murmuraron cosas sobre su belleza hasta que el profesor los callo y mando a la pelinegra a sentarse justo donde el castaño la viera con claridad, sin embargo este no para de pensar y rebuscar en su mente nebulosa algún recuerdo en que ella apareciera porque su intuición le hablaba claro y fuerte dándole a entender que la conocía.

Un solo pensamiento estaba presente en la mente del castaño en ese momento.

"¿La conozco?".


	2. Chapter 2: Los ojos del cielo

Bueno a petición del publico aquí otro capítulo de esta recién historia, sinceramente me alegro ver cuántas personas habían visto mi fic en un solo día y gracias a los reviews me inspire mucho y pues escribí este capítulo, gracias a todos los que comentaron de verdad aprecio sus reviews, es como mi razón para que mi llama siga ardiendo jejeje, bueno empecemos

Algo que se me olvido poner en el capitulo anterior es **Katekyo hitman Reborn no es mío es del asombroso Akira Amano, eres grande Akira**

* * *

**Los ojos del cielo**

Aquellos ojos color anaranjado claro cautivaron la mente del castaño propagándose en cada parte de su alocada imaginación, la sensación de conocerla seguía presente en su cabeza abrumando sus pensamiento impidiéndole disfrutar de la tranquilidad de receso.

Durante todo el periodo de clases la miraba con insistencia como si al hacerlo se le revelara ante él, el recuerdo donde apareciera ella, vongola primo que desde que había tomado el puesto de vongola se le aparecía cada vez que él quisiera, molestándolo con sus bromas de mal gusto y sus pensamientos obscenos, estaba siendo serio por primera vez desde que comenzó a convivir con el castaño.

"confía en tu intuición y encontraras la respuestas que necesitas"

Claro Tsuna no lo escuchaba, en ese momento su atención estaba fijada en la cabellera oscura que le llega hasta los hombros a la chica que lo traía de cabeza, notaba un leve rubor cada que veía su cara y los movimientos que ella realizaban eran torpes mostrando nerviosismo y torpeza difícilmente escondidas a los ojos de los demás compañeros pero no para los ojos del capo.

Se encontraba perdido en alguna parte del campo deportivo, seguía pensando en ella, no se le escapaba de la mente, y la sensación de nostalgia lo invadía reciente, recordó aquel momento en donde perdió la compostura y entrelazo su mirada con los ojos naranjas que sin duda lo enamoraron, esa mirada asemejaba al cielo al atardecer, para él era extraño sentirse de esa forma.

"tengo la sensación de verla en algún lado" pensaba

-juudaime-

"creo que fue en mi infancia"

-juudaime!-

"Tal vez fue en la fiesta, no, no recuerdo nada, fue tal vez coincidencia, pero….."

-juudaime se encuentra bien!-

"no, de seguro fue por el cansancio, si, es lo más seguro, el estrés de la sucesión y los entrenamientos con Reborn me han hecho daño"

-Tsuna despierta- sintió que lo sacudieron.

Despertó de su ensoñamiento, volteo a ver las caras preocupadas de sus guardianes, intento sonreírles como solo él lo hacía, pero no tuvo efecto, sus guardianes había notado la cambio de su jefe ante la aparición de la peli negra, les era extraño para ellos notar como su tímido y torpe jefe actuara de esa forma tan extraña, se encontraba tan concentrado en si mismo que no noto como sus guardianes de la niebla y el sol comenzaron a pelear , pero lo más extraño fue que no hizo nada por detenerlos, siendo el beisbolista quien apaciguara dicha pelea, no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el tiempo desde que salieron del salón de clases hasta que llegaron a la azote, todos se encontraban charlando como siempre sin embargo el castaño se había apartado del grupo y se había dirigido al barandal y recostándose en ella y mirar en algún punto del campo deportivo hasta que sus dos guardianes lo habían despertado.

-¿Tsuna te encuentras bien?- dijo Yamamoto

-no es nada, solo pensaba- se excusó mostrando una sonrisa que difícilmente era mantenida.

- pero juudaime no ha dicho nada en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando los idiotas se estaban peleando-

-¿estás bien?- insistió de nuevo el espadachín

-si ,no es nada solo pensaba- rio nervioso- solo que ..

-no dejaba de pensar en su futura esposa- interrumpió el arcobaleno.

Salió de la nada y patio a su estudiante estampándole la cara en el concreto, haciendo que este se deslizara en el suelo, este se levantó con toda la cara roja e inflamada con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Reborn!, espera un momento dijiste..

-Esposa!- gritaron los presentes.

-P,pero cómo es posible- gritaba el castaño nervioso.

El arcobaleno sonreía bajo su fedora viendo las sorprendidas caras de los guardianes, sabían que su jefe había cambiado desde que tomo vongola, había desarrollado algo llamado "el modo jefe" que le permitía comportarse tan valiente y tranquilo igual que en modo hiper, tomaba decisiones importantes, calmaba a sus guardianes como verdadero líder y había ganado el respeto tanto de su guardián de la niebla como de la nube, sin embargo nunca pensaron que su torpe pero valiente jefe llegara a tener novia y menos una esposa, eso si que los desubico y sus cara de desconcierto era la prueba.

El silencio ataco, el aire se volvió pesado, el arcobaleno había ignorado olímpicamente a su estudiante fijando su mirada en los atónitos guardianes, riendo a gusto y disfrutando cada momento de la situación, un viento helado recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño, de aquellos que te estremecían todo el cuerpo y que indicaban una sola cosa.

Algo iba a pasar.

-Asombroso juudaime-y así fue- tan joven y con esposa- exclamo el peli plata con brillos en los ojos.

-Tsuna por que no nos dijiste que te habías casado- menciono alegre el beisbolista-

"se equivocan" pensaba el castaño con un gota cayendo de su frente al estilo anime- y-yo no me he casado.

-no pero lo harás-amenazo el arcobaleno con aquel brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-Hiiii pero no la conozco, no sé quién es.

-eso se puede arreglar- salto a la hacia la puerta abriéndola- ya puedes entrar Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" su nombre hizo eco en su mente, tras abrirse completamente la puerta se dejo ver a la joven de cabellera oscura suelta tapando levemente uno de sus ojos naranjas, ruborizada camino hasta estar cerca del arcobaleno, desviando su tierna cara apenada de la vista de todos los presentes, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el frente, se percato de la cara inflamada del castaño, y como si fue instinto fue a socorrerle sacando un pañuelo limpiando la mejilla del sorprendido Tsuna.

-¿Sawada-san se encuentra usted bien?- interrogo entrelazando sus dulces ojos naranjas, que inmediatamente fueron desviados por el rubor.

Tsuna que no sabía cómo reaccionar, se limito a asentir con una cara sorprendido y sonrojada, pero sintió tranquilidad en el corto momento que los ojos de la peli negra lo miraban con preocupación, un sentimiento que calentaba el pecho del castaño produciendo un sinfín de sentimientos, los mismo que nublaban su juicio.

-tsk, que haces aquí- bramo Gokureda.

-calma Gokureda, viene a explicarse- ordeno el arcobaleno- Elizabeth.

-hi Reborn-sama- recobro la compostura separándose del castaño colocándose al lado del arcobaleno.

Su mirada cambio a una seria, una que opacaba el brillo tierno y dulce de sus ojos, remplazándolo por uno lleno de confianza, asemejando el modo híper de Tsuna, algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

"modo jefe" pensó Tsuna.

-como ya saben me llamo Elizabeth vermilion, y me imagino que desconocen de mi- todos asintieron excepto el peli plata que chasqueo la lengua- yo soy jefa de la famigilia vermilio.

-¿Famigilia vermilion?- mención desconcertado Tsuna.

- famigilia vermilion es una familia que existe mucho antes que vongola, aun se es desconocida para el mundo de la mafia- aclaro el arcobaleno saltando a los hombros de la peli negra.

-como dijo Reborn-sama, mi familia existe mucho antes que vongola, somos los primeros, o más bien los primeros en controlar y estudiar a fondo las llamas de la última voluntad-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres.

-eso es imposible vongola fueron los primeros- bramo la tormenta- déjate de bromas-

-maa maa, ya Gokureda deja que hable- tranquilizo Yamamoto pero con un tono de voz amenazante.

-gracias Yamamoto Takeshi- aclaro su garganta- prosigo, hay un error en lo dicho por el guardián de la tormenta, el primer líder de vermilion era uno de los seres divinos de los comienzos del mundo, había fundado vermilion no como una mafia, si no como una organización investigadora cuyo objetivo era desentrañar los misteriosos poderes de la llamas de la última voluntad, fue entonces que conocieron a Giotto vongola, el único ser humano capaz de manifestar las llamas puras del cielo, nuestro líder vio en el corazón de él bondad y justicia y ordeno a vermilion enseñarles a él y sus guardianes a usar las llamas, sin embargo nunca nos mostramos al mundo, ni como organización, ni como mafia.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Tsuna.

- como vermilion era una organización que se encargaba de estudiar las llamas, no querían salir al mundo por el peligro de que esta información cayera en manos equivocadas – miro fijo al castaño- además somos los únicos en manifestar las llamas sin accesorios.

-eso quiere decir!- dijo consternado la lluvia.

-exacto, al igual que primo y el decimo vongola, nosotros manifestamos nuestras llamas sin la necesidad de anillos o algún otro accesorio.

Boom, fue una explosión total de su universo, sus mentes colapsaban ante tal revelación, no terminarían de procesar esa información no por ahora, sorprendidos era poco para ellos, consternados, desconcertado, o simplemente confundido a tales punto de no pronunciar palabra alguna, luchaban por despertar de aquel trance y recobrar la compostura pero las miles de preguntas que se formulaban a cada segundo en sus destrozadas mentes les impedían hacerlo.

El castaño sentía que no existía en ese momento, toda su realidad de vongola estaba siendo destruida, observaba el semblante serio y pasivo de la oji naranja sin entender sus palabras, su cuerpo no respondía y menos su mente.

"eso significa que…. Yo no sé nada….sobre vongola…..mi mafia"

-espera un momento- dijo nervioso Gokureda que difícilmente despertaba de su sorpresa-se supone que verde fue quien fue quien desarrollo las cajas armas y los anillos y profundizo el estudio de las llamas, pero eso no será hasta dentro de unos años.

Elizabeth lo miro seriamente.

-ciertamente el arcobaleno verde, hizo un gran descubrimiento, sin embargo vermilion desarrollo y estudio las llamas y sus atributos mucho antes que verde, ese era la principal propósito por el cual manteníamos oculta nuestra familia por tanto tiempo, para estudiar las distintas llamas, incluyendo las únicas llamas de la tierra.

-¿pero por que salen hasta ahora?- pregunto amenazante Yamamoto.

- no se nos tenia permitido mostrarnos al mundo hasta que alguien con una llama más pura que la de Giotto existiera en este mundo, capaz de cambiar este mundo y llevando la armonía al cielo una vez más, y ese es el decimo vongola- dijo sin darle importancia.

-eso no explica porque estás aquí- amenazo el guardián de la lluvia.

-el idiota del beisbol tiene razón, porque estás aquí y porque eres la esposa del juudaime- amenazo la tormenta.

Elizabeth perdió la compostura perdiendo su semblante serio por uno torpe y sonrojado, trataba de contestar pero solo salían balbuceo incoherente, jugaba con sus manos y escondía su cara de bajo de su la sombra de su pelo, los presentes les cayó una gota al ver tal cambio de actitud sintiéndose ridículos.

"y pensar que ella nos alerto"

-al parecer sigues siendo la misma torpe que antes- dice Reborn saltando y dándole un leve golpe en la frente con su dedo haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso- hace mucho tiempo se formo un acuerdo entre vermilion y vongola, este establecía que si llegara a tomar el control de vongola alguien tan poderoso como primo o aun mas con las misma ideales del primer jefe, las dos mafias formarían una alianza para tratar de reparar el daño hecho en este mundo desde sus inicios.

-eso no explica porque está aquí- exclama el castaño.

-no me interrumpas- lo golpea lanzándolo por los aires (pobre Tsuna)y siguió ignorando los reclamos del castaño- como decía, para consolidar esa alianza el noveno junto valoro la diferencias de sexo entre los décimos jefes de ambas mafias y se propuso que ambos jefe se comprometan en cuanto tomen el control de sus respectivas, en otras palabras Elizabeth es la prometida de dame-Tsuna- solo sin darle importancia.

Todos estaban callados, era un silencio mucho más pesado que el anterior, Tsuna que recién se había puesto de pies se quedo estático en su lugar, Yamamoto al igual que Gokureda estaban sorprendidos, ahora si no sería fácil digerir toda es información, Reborn sonría a gusto bajo su fedora deleitándose de las estupefactas caras de los guardianes y el sonrojo más que notable de la pelinegra.

Elizabeth aun sonrojada le susurro a Reborn algo que fue inaudible para el resto, Reborn sonrió maliciosamente y saco a Yamamoto y Gokureda de la azotea dejando solo al castaño con su prometida.

Elizabeth se acerco rápidamente a Tsuna plantándole un beso en los labios que se fue profundizando y tomando pasión conforme seguían unidos, la mente del pobre castaño estaba nublada, su cuerpo no le respondía, comenzando a actuar por instinto acercando una de sus manos a la cintura de la oji naranja claro mientras metía su lengua en la boca de ella explorando cada sector de la tibia y mojada cavidad de su prometida, un sinfín de sentimientos afloraban en su mente, estaba alegre, excitado, nervioso, confundido, hambriento de mas pasión, su mirada se iba opacando, como si se estuviera perdiéndose a sí mismo en ese momento eterno en donde sus bocas danzaban con tal sincronía que parecía impecable cuando cerraban y abrían su bocas entrelazando sus lenguas en un baile de lujuria.

El castaño apenas y podía pensar cosas claras "¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?" "! Yo no soy así que me está pasando ¡", pero antes de que sus preguntas tuvieran respuestas el eterno beso finalizo separándose los dos agitados con la mirada fija en el otro con sus caras sonrojadas hasta decir basta.

-quería verte después de la fiesta pero tuve que irme temprano por la mañana y no quería despertarte de tu sueño- se abrazo a él- te extrañe mucho.

"¿la fiesta?, otra vez esa condenada fiesta"- eh? N-nos conocíamos- apenas articulo por los nervios.

La pelinegra se separa por un momento confundido pero volvió a sonreír provocando que Tsuna se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

-vamos tsu-kun no juegues así conmigo, por poco creí que lo decías en verdad- volvió a abrazarlo sin ser correspondida.

-lo siento p-pero no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera haberte conocido- se separo de ella apenado apartando su mirada.

Eso fue como si le apuñalaran el corazón con mil flechas, su cuerpo se helo, y esa palabras resonaban en su mente haciendo eco que humedecían los ojos violentamente, siendo retenidas esa lagrimas difícilmente escondiendo su cara en bajo la sombra triste de su pelo- todos son iguales- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Tsuna la escuchara y se estremeciera violentamente- te enamoran, te usan y luego se van y dicen jamás conocerte, tratándote como prostituta.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño, su intuición gritaba que se había equivocado al decir esas palabras, le dolía el pecho, sentía como si su corazón se quemara cuando sintió a la pelinegra estremecerse y sollozar siempre ocultando su cara bajo la sombra triste.

Intento consolarla pero fallo.

-NO ME TOQUES, eres como todos los demás solo me usaste- gritaba opacando su voz y agregando tristeza con cada palabra que pronunciaba, ahogándose en su llanto retenido.

Tsuna quería hablar pero sintió un nudo en su garganta, el vacio que creyó haber llenado hace ya mucho tiempo, se profundizaba con cada sollozo de la pelinegra, Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la entrada tratando de escapar del dolor que sentía.

No pretendía mirarle a la cara, no quería saber de él, se arrepentía haberse trasladado de su antigua escuela a la maldita namimori, recordaba con angustia los momentos que vio con el castaño, momentos inolvidables de aquella noche que lo conoció, se sentía sucia, asqueada y por sobre todo usada, quería salir de allí de inmediato.

-sigues siendo una llorona- un golpe le paro su corrida e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio volviendo a caer al piso mirando extrañada el origen de la voz.

El arcobaleno apareció frente a ella con una taza de quien sabe dónde, miro a su alumno que se encontraba sin habla e inmóvil, sonrió maliciosamente y pateo tan fuerte la cara del castaño que lo hizo estampar su cara en el suelo como huevo estrellado.

-R-Reborn¡- exclamo- deja de despertarme así-

-Dame –Tsuna no tiene la culpa de no recordar nada- ignoro olímpicamente al castaño.

-eh? A que se refiere Reborn-sama- se puso de pie y miro confundida al arcobaleno-

-yo le dispare un bala especial….

-LO SABIA- grito pero recibió otro golpe estampándolo en el piso otra vez.

-no me interrumpas dame-Tsuna.

-pero porque lo hizo- dijo más calmada ignorando al castaño golpeado en el suelo.

- porque yo quise- se encogió de hombros.

"que cruel es" pensaba el castaño con la cascada de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-pero, que es esta bala y porque es tan especial-

-la bala es un nuevo experimento de vongola, se llama la bala de la pasión-muestra un bala con un corazón en el miedo-despierta en la persona toda pasión y multiplica el instinto sexual, pero uno de sus efectos secundarios impide que el usuario recuerde lo que hizo en el periodo de tiempo que hace efecto la bala.

-eso igual que la bala de la última voluntad- dijo el castaño tratando de ponerse de pie peor otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior volvió a estrellarlo en el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-así es Dame –Tsuna-

Entonces- susurraba la pelinegra mientras que el rubor aparecía en su cara- el….. el.

-exacto, no recuerda que tu y el tuvieron "sexo"- recalco lo ultimo.

Elizabeth corrió a ayudar al inconsciente Tsuna que se encontraba en el suelo, disculpándose una y otra vez con el sonrojo de su cara echando humo, el arcobaleno reía internamente ante la situación, sin duda alguna amaba hacer sufrir a su estudiante y poner en situaciones extrañas le daba la satisfacción que quería, sin duda alguna amaba su trabajo.

**Italia, Sicilia.**

**-**ya apareció la vermilion- se oyó una voz digital al otro lado del teléfono.

-excelente, sigan con los previsto- colgó.

Una risa grotesca se escucho por la habitación oscura que era iluminada por los rayos de la tormenta que arremetía con fuerza aquel lugar, seis sombras que apenas eran iluminadas con el esbozaban una sonrisa sádica observando al que estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi y Elizabeth vermilion por fin caerán y nosotros nos levantaremos – grito el desconocido- nero Vongola se levantara de las tinieblas.

-nero vongola por siempre- exclamaron las seis sombras con sincronía.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqu****í, perdonen la tardanza pero en mi escuela quieren que haga algo llamado monografía y me está consumiendo mucho tiempo, como sea sé qué dirán que está muy repetido eso de que una nueva mafia llega y trata de destruir vongola, lo sé ya es muy repetido, sin embargo , no solo destruirá vongola jejejejeje, ya mucho spoiler.**

**Se preguntaran por que nero vogola, bueno nero es negro y bueno va de acuerdo con mi historia y el monton de ideas que tengo en la mente, pero les estaría muy agradecido si me dieran opiniones sobre como llevar la historia, ya que soy nuevo y se me dificulta bastante comenzar a escribir un capitulo. **

**Bueno dentro de poco subiré otro oneshot de nuestra pareja favorita de tsunaxharu pero será más tarde cuando las tares me suelte y me permitan ocupar mi hora de computadora.**

**Ok me despido, cualquier cosa nos vemos en los reviews.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3:La realidad del cielo

**Bueno aquí otro cap, perdonen la tardanza pero como ya dije la escuela me tiene arto entre otras cosas, y no ayudo mucho la falta de review, se que estoy empezando el fic pero me agradaría recibir sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, me ayudaran bastantes si me critican la historia, me ayudaran a crecer como escritor, a buscar mi propio estilo de escritura, pero bueno no me rendiré y seguire esta historia para los amantes de KHR, les agradesco a Javieren, viviana18,** ** .san****, Ishiro Shizuka y kokoa-san, sus reviews me inspiraran a seguir escribiendo.**

**A casi se me olvida, se preguntara por que nero Vongola, bueno ocupe google y descubri que negro en italiano es nero como ya lo había explicado, y yo se muchos diran poca originalidad de nombres, pero de todos los nombres que le buscaba a la mafia enemiga solel mejor fue ese, pero tranquilo no será una mafia normal bueno pensando en que nada es normal en el mundo de KHR, pero bueno asi ira la historia, disculpen de antemano cualquier error, si no es mio es por la pagina que a veces se le da por cambiar palabras.**

**Ok empezemos a leer,**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si fuera asi no habría mucho relleno jejejeje.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: acepta tu realidad cielo.

Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se escudaba repitiendo una y otra vez que era culpa del arcobaleno y que la pelinegra no era su prometida, Elizabeth no tenía la culpa no le miraba nada negativo a ella, no, la razón era que aun no superaba lo de Kyoko y lo que menos deseaba era otra relación que le rompiera el corazón y le agregara otros metros más de profundidad al vacio que le atormentaba con su helado dolor.

Por fin había encontrado algo a lo que negarse, antes la mafia y ahora era su flamante prometida, y aunque ella viviera con él y se comportara mas cariñosa que Haru, eso no le sacaba de su decisión.

Esa no era su vida.

El insomnio lo ataco bruscamente, no lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches, se la pasaba buscando alguna respuesta coherente que explicara la situación que días a tras había vivido, pero ninguna le traía consigo paz para el castaño, ayudaba menos el futón duro en el que dormía simplemente porque se negaba a dormir en la misma cama con su prometida siempre alegando que ella no era su prometida, y cada vez que le preguntaban por qué lo negaba este solo respondía.

"no sé".

Claro no mentía ni él sabia la razón, su prometida rebalsaba de belleza y ternura, siempre emanando un aire de dulzura, inocencia y elegancia, como si fuera un ángel de la alta sociedad que solo en las historias de fantasía te podrías encontrar, pero el hecho de que ese ángel fuera la jefa de una mafia mas poderosa que vongola le impedía disfrutar de su prometida y amarla como se debía.

Entre sus noches de desvelo llego a caer en la conclusión que todo era una cruel broma de su tutor, de aquellas que podría darte un infarto, pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando primo le aseguro que vermilion si existía y que ella si era su líder.

Otra vez llego a la conclusión que esa era su vida y que nada volvería a la normalidad, si es que se podría llamar normal.

Las horas y las noches de insomnio ya traía su represalia, la armonía que su ser dispersaba por doquier se estaba transformando en una densa y oscura que denotaba fastidio, cansancio, ira, y por qué no celos, los mismos celos que desde que supo de vermilion lo engulleron en su crisis mental, todo porque no aceptara que el aun era débil.

Sus guardianes estaban consiente del estado de su tan adorado jefe, sabían que él se alejaba de ellos no por rechazo, si no que él era una bomba de tiempo y que en cualquier momento podría explotar y dañar a cualquiera a su paso y eso los incluía a ellos, y por más que quisiesen ayudarlo no podían simplemente porque no dependía de ellos ese problema, solo a su jefe desgraciadamente, solo Sawada.

Tampoco que sus guardianes no estuviera consternados con la noticia, tal vez unos más que otros, sin embargo no al nivel del castaño.

"vermilion existe mucho antes que vongola"

-si claro- murmuraba Tsuna.

Este se encontraba recostado en su asiento escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos intentando dormir, recordaba las palabras de la pelinegra sintiendo enojo y molestia, no deseaba admitirlo sin estar seguro cien por ciento, Enma, Gokureda, Chome y Yamamoto lo observaban desde sus asientos al castaño, se sentían molestos de no poder ayudarle, solo podían conformarse con observarle de largo guardándose las ganas de conciliarlo.

Suspiraron y observaron al grupo de sus compañeros rodeando a las prometida del mortificado, pensado como era posible que no se diera cuenta del sufrimiento de su futuro esposo, pero de cierta forma preferían que ella no se involucrara o podría empeorarlo todo, más de lo que ya estaba.

Suspiraron otra vez fijando otra vez la mirada en el castaño.

-"por lo menos así nadie lo molesta"- pensó Enma –"pero me siento mal de no poder hacer nada".

-" vongola…- suspiro Yamamoto- "creo que nos falta mucho que aprender, y el peor aquí es Tsuna, creo que debería tomarlo más en serio ahora".

-"juudaime…. Ahhh- se revolvió el cabello bruscamente Gokureda-" si no fuera por culpa de esa mujer el decimo no estaría así, es que acaso no ve que el sufre mientras ella está con esa bola de estúpidos como si nada hubiera pasado"- fijo su vista en la pelinegra- si ella no estuviera aquí el decimo estaría sonriendo con nosotros".

-"bossu"- fue lo único que pensaba la ilusionista.

Volvieron a suspirar pero esta vez pesadamente y fijaron su mirada otra vez en el grupo de idiotas que inundaban a la pelinegra con sus preguntas absurdas.

-¿Eli-chan como es Italia?- pregunto maravillada una de estudiantes en el grupo.

- es maravillosa, en este momentos los viñedos están repletos de uvas que despliegan un aroma dulce y embriagador que te hace desear una buena copa de vino añejado, además el paisaje que muestran es tan bello con la luna llena perfecta para que las parejas compartan un momento romántico cabalgando atraves de los extensos campos de uva y las llanuras repletas de flores blancas que en esta época están abriendo sus pétalos siendo resaltadas por la suave luz de la luna, en resumen es un paraíso- exclamo más que encantada la pelinegra con brillos en los ojos igual que sus compañera imaginándose el paisaje que jamás en sus vidas podrían conocer.

Los guardianes vongola presente y el shimon escucharon la descripción con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su cien por la exageración en sus palabras.

-¿y se puede saber si alguien tan bonita como tu hermosa como tu tiene pareja para esa cabalgata?- dijo entrando al aula un rubio de ojos café claros (no lo escribí yo eso ultimo se los juro) acercándose a ella dándole una mirada seductora.

Las chicas suspiraron al verle todas sonrojadas por la presencia del rubio y los chicos abrieron paso para que el llegara con la pelinegra, tomándola del mentón haciendo que esta lo mirase a los ojos.

-si- dijo desafiante devolviéndole una mirada llena de repudio y asco hacia el rubio que estaba frente a ella.

-oh… y ¿por qué no lo dejas y te vas conmigo?- respondió igual de desafiante pero con una voz seductora acercándose estando a centímetros de su boca.

-solo porque tu lo dices- respondió alejando su cara con asco de él.

-mmm y se puede saber quién es el hombre tan maravilloso que hace que te resistas tan persistente a mis encantos- dijo con sarcasmo alejándose de ella y pasando su mano por su pelo de manera seductora haciendo que todas las presentes a excepción de Elizabeth soltaran suspiros sonrojadas.

Elizabeth miro en dirección al castaño que se encontraba recostado y sonrió ampliamente.

-su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi- declaro alegre y feliz.

Los guardianes y el shimon casi les da un paro cardiaco, nunca pensaron que ella declararía así de sencillo que su jefe era su novio y menos en frente de sus compañeros, aunque sabia que no pasaría desapercibido mucho tiempo pero esperaba que fuera en un par de semanas mas.

Se voltearon para ver el rostro consternados de sus guardianes tratando de aguantar la risa al verle sus caras sorprendidas, de no ser por que revelara algo importante seguramente hasta Tsuna se estaría riendo de eso en ese momento, pero la situación no les permitía estar felices; sus compañeros que helados miraban como idiotas a la pelinegra no querían creerlo pero la sinceridad y la forma tan alegre que lo dijo les hacía creer que era cierto, tornaban a verla a ella con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el aura dulce que emanaba y al castaño que desprendía un aura triste, oscura y por de más negativa tratando de encontrarle una razón lógica que explicara la locura de la pelinegra, sin embargo ella lo seguía afirmando.

La tención se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-JAJAJAJA- estallo en risas el rubio- Sawada, dame Tsuna – Elizabeth, los guardianes y el shimon fruncieron el ceño y le miro con enojo- ja, el es un inútil que no podría hacer nada aunque lo intentara, tiene que depender de Gokureda y Yamamoto como un perro faldero- siguió riendo.

Poco a poco los que estaban sorprendidos se sumaron a las risas grotescas como si lo que escucharon fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero solo lo hacían por que el rubio lo hacía, siendo clara evidencia que ellos eran los perros faldero; Elizabeth fulminaba con la mirada al causante de todo, mientras que a los guardianes trataban con todas sus fuerzas aguantar no matar a todos los presentes, incluso los simones desprendía esa aura oscura, teniendo los mismos pensamientos los anteriores y no solo ellos también el castaño.

-dame Tsuna es un idiota, siempre reprueba-

-ja es mala hasta en el japonés-

-están bueno para nada que ni la vida lo quiere-

- nadie lo aceptara en ningún trabajo porque es un bueno para nada-

-vivirá en la casa de su madre hasta que muera solo-

-Eli-chan deja a ese bueno para nada y ve con Sashita-kun-

-si Eli-chan –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo- deja a ese inútil y ven conmigo un hombre de verdad, él nunca podría defenderte si algo malo te sucediera – se acerco a su cara- no sabe hacer nada por si solo, no podrían matar ni a una mosca-

"se equivocan"- pensaba Elizabeth con la cabeza baja emanando enojo contenido-" si él no tuviera un corazón tan bondadoso , los mataría en este momento"

-ja ja ja todos sabes que Sawada es un inútil-

"cállense"- pensaba la pelinegra.

-si por eso es-

-dame Tsuna- gritaron todos al unisonó-

"deténganse"

-denme una d- dijo sahita

-D- gritaron todos

"cállense ya"

-denme una A-

-A-siguieron

"ya paren"

Denme una M-

-M-gritaron

-denme una E-

-E-dijeron con burla y sarcasmo

"no sigan"

-denme una T"

-T- repitieron todos con euforia y alegría mientras que Elizabeth se tragaba sus palabras, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

-denme una s-

-s- dijeron entre burlas

-denme una u-

-U-

" ya déjenlo por favor"

-denme una N-

-N-saltaron mientras lo decían

-denme una A-

-A- gritaron.

-¿y qué dice?- pregunto con una tono burlón Sashita.

-DAME-TSUNA- gritaron todos al unisonó, estallando en risas y carcajadas sin importarle si el castaña estuviera escuchando.

Sus amigos ya no podían mas, cada una desprendía una intensa aura asesina que era visibles hasta para un ciego, cada uno miraba con claras intenciones asesinas a sus compañeros que no paraban de burlarse del castaño en su cara.

Sin duda alguna correría sangre ese día.

Gokureda estaba con un tic en su cara sacando su dinamita para hacerlos explotar a todos sin impórtale si muriese o no, el tranquilo Yamamoto se encontraba desenfundando su bate shigure kintoki con la vista escondida en la sombra de su cabello, Chorme al igual que Yamamoto se encontraba con sus ojos escondidos en la sombra de su cabello tarareando una canción de cuna pero de manera espeluznante mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, una sonrisa desfigurada como las de Mukuro, Enma temblaba de rabia en su asiento, deseabas hacerles pagar por lo que habían dicho, no le importaba las represalias que tendría después solo deseaba hacerlos sufrir como el resto de sus amigos presente; cada uno dispuestos a atacar, se acercaban al grupo de idiotas que aun reían sin controlo, cada uno con sus armas empuñadas sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta, estaban a solo centímetros de matarlos, pero, el sonido de un asiento moverse los saco de sus pensamientos guardando sus armas y disipando sus auras oscuras de sus cuerpos.

Era Tsuna que se había puesto de pie saliendo del aula tan rápido que ni ellos lograron divisarlo.

Gokureda bufo y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su cometido pero el brazo de Yamamoto sobre su hombro lo detuvo; este lo miro con enojo y fastidio, lo que Yamamoto contesto señalándole la silla del castaño.

Gokureda no entendió hasta que observo una nota en su escritorio; Enma siendo el más cercano tomo la nota suspirando con pesadez al ver lo que decía, los guardianes se acercaron con intriga y con la mirada le pidieron al peli rojo que la leyera.

-Dice- pronuncio el rubio- estaré en la azotea, al parecer aquí está muy ruidoso y prefiero irme antes de que suceda algo que vaya a enorgullecer a Reborn ; por favor traten de no matar a nadie mientras no esté, – dijo lo ultimo con duda.

Los guardianes se miraron entre sí con intriga.

-será acaso que Tsuna….- dudo Yamamoto

-tal vez si…- dijo el shimon

-imposible el juudaime nunca haría algo así- dijo el peli plata resignándose a la idea.

-como se encuentra ahora, sería una posibilidad- soltó con cansancio Enma.

-¡imposible!- exclamo Gokureda aunque muy en el fondo también lo creía.

-entonces ¿qué significa "algo que vaya a enorgullecer al chiquitín"?- pregunto Yamamoto serio.

Gokureda no dijo nada.

-bossu- murmuro la ilusionista como siempre lo hacia.

Volvieron a suspirar pesadamente mas de lo normal, sentándose en la sillas vacías cercanas a donde estaba la del castaño dejándolos que un silencio abrumador los envolviera; sin embargo la pelinegra que se había marchado del grupo en cuanto vio a su prometido salir, había escuchado su plática desde la puerta y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a la azotea.

No le agrado en nada lo que había escuchado; según la información que había recopilado Tsuna no era alguien que mataría simplemente porque si, era de las personas que en vez de matar a alguien, le da una segunda oportunidad y posiblemente lo vuelve parte de vongola, así de grande es su corazón.

Un corazón que no puede odiar.

En la azotea se encontraba el castaño de la misma manera depresiva cuando estaba en clases, se lograban notar ojeras de hace noches atrás, su cabello mas desordenado de lo normal y con una cara demacrada que mostraba fastidio y enojo entre otros sentimientos; necesitaba respirar , juraría que sentía su llama arder en el momento que ellos comenzaron a burlarse de él y sentía que se intensificaba con cada risa que escuchaba, de no haber salido de allí no hubieran si do sus guardianes los que mataran, si no el.

Otros días sin duda lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero hoy no estaba de buenas; ¡vamos! Quien lo estaría sin dormir por varias noches.

-mierda- murmuro- porque me siento así- se toco la frente- no lograba controlarme….. Si no hubiera salido de allí yo….. No- agito su cabeza con desesperación- no sería capaz.

-yo creo que lo hubiera hecho- se burlo primo quien aparecía montado en el barandal.

-¡Primo!- regaño

-¡¿qué?! Eso hubiera pasado, tienes que ser realista- fijo su mirada en el- los hubiera masacrado, o por lo menos dejarlos en el mismo estado que las victimas de tu guardián de la nube-

-¡ PRIMO!- grito exaltado.

-es broma- dijo con las manos levantadas; Tsuna solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pero siendo sincero, me sorprende que esos insultos te hayan hecho daño, usualmente los ignoraría y te lamentaría por alguna cosa que el arcobaleno te hizo- fijo su vista al cielo- has recibido peores aun así los has pasado por alto….. Entonces que ha cambiado.

Tsuna desvió la mirada malhumorado.

-es porque…ella.

-que! Te enojo que tu prometida estuviera siendo cortejada.

-no, no es eso- se excuso.

-o acaso es porque no hizo nada para detener las burlas- cuestión con sarcasmo sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-no es por eso- dijo un poco mas enojado.

- o tal vez será porque le estaban coqueteando- pronuncio con burla.

- no!- grito – me importa poco si la enamoran o no- grito un poco malhumorado pero con un leve sonrojo.

- o entonces será- lo miro desafiante- que su mafia es mejor que la tuya.

Tsuna se estremeció y retrocedió sorprendido.

-también es tu mafia- contesto nervioso pero enojado.

-te mortificas solo decimo- volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo- piensa en vongola como una mafia débil cuando es más fuerte de lo que tu llegas a creer, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de vongola, sin embargo para ti saber lo que sabes es suficiente para mandarla, no trataste de indagar cuando tuviste la oportunidad y ahora que tu prometida revelo un secreto que estabas destinado a saber en algún momento, te desmoronas.

-eso no es cierto- murmuro con la cabeza baja.

-sabes que no puedes mentirme- pronuncio serio- ¡tu Estas así por que tu prometida es mejor que tú!-

-¡ELLA NO ES MI PROMETIDA, NUNCA PODRIA AMAR A ALGUIEN ASI!- grito desesperado fulminado a primo con una mirada de rencor, odio y …. Culpa.

- ya veo – murmuro alguien a sus espaldas con una voz triste y tenue.

A Tsuna le recorrió en un frio sentimiento por todo el cuerpo estremeciéndolo, lentamente giro para encontrase con aquellos ojos naranjas opacos que detenían lagrimas con mucha dificultad dejando escapar algunas gotas que se resbalan por sus mejillas hasta su boca que apretaba sus labios con fuerza; primo desapareció y dejo al castaño pálido frente a la pelinegra que había bajado sus ojos ocultándolos en una sombra amarga.

-Elizabeth yo no- trato de solucionarlo, sin embargo la pelinegra no lo escuchaba; salio corriendo de la azotea dejando un rastro de lágrimas en su camino y el recuerdo de sus ojos opacos en la mente del castaño que se encontraba estático sin saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Apretó sus puños y soltó un frito lleno de furia, y tristeza; su llama se encendió por la rabia y golpeo el suelo de la azotea causando un temblor que solo los pisos superiores lograron sentir, grito lo mas que pudo al cielo, recostándose en el suelo con una mirada perdida en alguna parte de este; había cometido un error, dijo cosas sin pensar, y al final volvió al mismo lugar donde había iniciado.

Solo.

-No has aprendido nada Dame-Tsuna-dijo el arcobaleno apareciendo a un lado del castaño con una mirada fría y amenazante.

-no me interesa, por lo menos así no me molestara mas- dijo tranquilo apartando la mirada del Hitman con desgano.

- a mi no me hables así- Reborn salto y cayó sobre el abdomen- tienes que arreglar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- y por qué tendría que hacerlo- dijo entre tosidos y con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-Por que es tu prometida – volvió a saltar y cayó otra vez sobre su abdomen.

-pero yo no la amo-grito con dificultad.

-pero ella te ama a ti- grito malhumorado- ella no está aquí por obligación, está aquí por ti; pero tú eres demasiado imbécil para darte cuenta.

-eso es mentira- grito el castaño – como puedes amar a alguien cuando apenas lo conoces .

-lo dice el que se enamoro de alguien que al final lo rechazo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos- soltó seco el arcobaleno.

-Kyoko- murmuro con los ojos ensombrecidos.

-y creo que no hace falta mencionar a Haru… ¿verdad?-

-no- murmuro.

-entonces repara el dalo que hiciste, antes de perder a la única persona que te ama además de tu madre- ordeno el arcobaleno.

Salto hacia la puerta dejando solo al castaño tirado en el suelo, con un dolor en el pecho que lo mataba y una mirada opaca que observaba al cielo nublado con tristeza.

-todo esto es tu culpa, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti- murmuro.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí, perdón por la gran tardanza pero los exámenes me ah quitado imaginación y ganas de escribir pero les prometo que en cuanto me libre subiré capítulos a montón, a otra cosa les estaría agradecido si me dieran su opinión sobre el fanfic, si estoy escribiéndolo bien o si esta interesante, no importa si lo critican para mi eso me haría bien.**

**Bueno dentro de poco subiré un one shot de Tsunaxharu no se desesperen muy pronto. Perdón si hay algún error en la escritura.**

**Ok los veo en otra entrega. **

**Ciaossu.**


End file.
